


7 Minutes of Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Near Death, and clock countdowns too, and mentions of coffee flavored alcohol, there's a baby amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Dan were predestined. Their meeting was fated by the countdowns on their wrist. But Dan is a soldier and while he's overseas, Gavin is left to deal with the anxiety and worry with the Ramseys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes of Hell

It’s not to say Gavin ever expected his clock to hit zero the day he met Dan Gruchy, but after a little resistance and finally getting to know the man, he accepted it and realized it couldn’t have been anyone else. It was a comfort and a relief to know that Dan felt the same way.

He had to admit, he’d been looking forward to meeting a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, busty babe with a wild streak and taste for whiskey (at least that’s always how his dreams had directed him) and when he was standing in the middle of the produce section at the grocery store, stocking vegetables and listening to his manager introduce the new guy in front of him, he thought for sure his clock had malfunctioned. But once they shook hands in greeting, there was no denying the light shock and tingling sensation and urge to look at their clocks. At the same time, they glanced at the slightly iridescent flesh of their right wrist. Sure enough, all 15 numbers glowed with digital zeros.

#       **000 - 00 - 0 - 00 - 00 - 00 - 00**

The lack of movement was calming in a strange way but the person on the other end whose clock also showed zero was a surprise. This wasn’t right at all and yet, he couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his lips because it also crept onto the other man’s; couldn’t stop himself from damn near drowning in that lazy, Kahlúa-colored gaze.

The manager seemed to notice what was happening and backed off, leaving them to get better acquainted but it was hardly necessary.

As the days progressed they hung around each other like they had been friends their whole lives. It was as easy as breathing and when they finally did go out, everything felt so right; complete; fulfilled and whole.

* * *

 

The first night they slept together, Gavin found himself on the bottom after losing the wrestling match for dominance. He didn't so much mind. He trusted Dan to take care of him and he wasn't disappointed.

The man moved slow and steady, leaving marks on his collar bones and neck and kissing the pelt on his chest before following the trail down, down, down until he reached his boyfriend's hardening cock and proceeded to give him one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had. But he pulled away before Gavin could come and slicked his fingers with lube before gently pushing them inside his love's hole and stretching him.

Gavin had to admit to the weird and uncomfortable feeling, but it didn't necessarily feel bad and when Dan's fingers crooked just so inside him, he saw stars and bucked his hips with a breathless moan. That was unexpected and the other man used it to his advantage, rubbing the spot in slow circles until Gav was damn near begging him to get on with it.

And his mate was impressively hung. Gavin couldn't help but feel intimidated, shrinking back slightly and tensing when Dan began to push forward and into him, but strong fingers wrapped around his cock and loosened him up again, letting the other man push through to the hilt slowly but surely.

The pace he had set, after placing soothing kisses and sweet murmurs against Gavin's ear, was excruciatingly slow but Gavin couldn't speak past his thick gasps to convey the want for more. He was trapped in the slowly building burn with no way to stoke the flames and he felt like he was experiencing the most pleasurable death in the world.

Dan, on the other hand, seemed content to keep at that pace until the end and that's exactly how it happened. The dark-haired man hit the other's prostate with every slow and sweeping pass and he held tight as Gavin arched up and came across both their stomachs, tightening so tightly around him that it threw him over as well and he was coming into the man beneath him.

They shared loving kisses and cuddles afterword, clinging closely to each other as they fell asleep.

Just like breathing.

* * *

 

But there had been some rough patches too. It was typical of every couple but Gavin was severely worried sick with what his love had told him.

"This is what I want to do, B." Dan had pressed, "I'll be careful, I swear it."

"Absolutely not!" Gavin had nearly shrieked. Their game had been paused and a half eaten pizza was sitting on the coffee table, "You'll be gone for months at a time! You could get hurt! I wouldn't see you! I wouldn't know if something happened to you until there was a soldier at my door with a condolences letter!"

"But you're going to America! I wouldn't be able to see you either! What difference would it make if I were here or there?"

Gavin spluttered.

"Don't have a decent answer, do you B?"

"Sod off, Daniel. The difference is that I would know that you're here and you're safe and not getting bloody shot at by terrorists or blown up."

There was silence for a moment, both men refusing to look at each other before Dan finally spoke up, "I leave for basic training in two weeks."

Gavin damn near threw a tantrum, "You've already signed up?!"

"I didn't think you would be so upset about it!"

And Gavin couldn't stop the sudden wave of tears or the breaking of his voice, "How could I not be upset when you have to leave and I'm left behind to worry?"

Dan nearly broke right then, rushing forward to gather his boyfriend into his arms as he cried and shook and cursed the Gruchy name. He understood why Gavin was upset and he took the abuse, letting the other man land half-hearted punches to his shoulder until he exhausted himself and lay limply against him.

There was an hour of thick silence, save for Gavin's occasional sniffles, then, "Promise me. Promise me you'll be careful; that you'll come back to me. Promise me."

Dan smiled apologetically and kissed the other man's forehead, "Nothing in the world could keep me away from you, B. I promise."

The slighter Brit's fingers clutched at his boyfriend's shirt, "Take me to bed."

* * *

 

That promise was nearly broken 9 months later.

Gavin was in America, staying with the Ramsey's and sleeping deeply when he was suddenly awoken by an intense and searing pain in his right wrist.

Hissing, he flicked on the light and sat up, gripping his wrist and looking at the skin there. Nothing looked out of place but the flesh was hot to the touch.

A worried sound caught in his throat as he rubbed at the skin, trying to alleviate the growing pain.

Suddenly, the clock that had shown all zeros on his wrist began to fluctuate rapidly, the numbers counting up so fast that he couldn't read them and it hurt. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the wrist and chest, large pulses of electromagnetic energy spasming through him until he was screaming in fright and worry with Dan's name on his tongue.

Oh god it hurt. It hurt so bad; like the individual molecules were ripping themselves apart trying to keep up with the way his clock was rushing through the numbers. Already he was at 2 years and counting. It didn’t make any sense. What was happening? He had already met Dan. What was with this reset? Why was it happening now?

Unless…

Gavin felt his blood run cold and the pain intensified with the devastating thought, his screaming becoming louder and more panicked. What if something happened to Dan? What if he had died and his clock was resetting to when he’d meet the next person he was supposed to fall in love with? What if this was what happened when your lover was killed? No one ever talked about the people who lost their predestined mates. Most of them were holed up in an asylum, their clocks showing terrifying numbers like 700 years or negatives. No one ever said what happened to them when they lost their entire world.

He was nearly hyperventilating by this point and yet the clearest thing that he could push past his lips despite the lack of oxygen was the name of the soldier so far from home.

Geoff rushed into his room, damn near kicking down the door in the process, and found Gavin arched over his arm, screaming for Dan as he gripped and clawed at his wrist clock.

"Gavin, calm down! Calm down!" He tried, placing a hand over the other man's left hand to move it away. When he saw the sporadic way the clock was counting up, he cursed and lay Gavin back down on his pillows correctly, knowing that something was going on with Dan.

For 7 endless minutes, Gavin screamed and cried until the clock suddenly stopped and reset back to zero, the pain disappearing entirely.

Shaking and panting, Gavin looked at his clock with wide eyes and then to Geoff who had sat next to him.

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, nearly pleading the other man, "What does it mean? Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Gav." Geoff answered truthfully, “You’ll have to call him tomorrow. Just… go back to sleep. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“How can I sleep after that?” the younger man rubbed anxiously at his wrist, the ghost of the burn still lingering and the wetness of his eyes making the lids stick together, “I already can’t sleep if he isn’t here with me.”

Geoff sighed, running a hand over his face, “Do you… want to come sleep in our bed?” Gavin scoffed, “Geoff, you and Griffon share a queen sized bed. D’you really think I’d fit in it?”

“It doesn’t matter to us. We’re both affectionate.”

“No. I’ll just… worry in here…” the Brit slid down so that his head was back on his pillow and curled up.

Though the lighting was poor, Geoff could see that this event had the other man so physically shaken that he could hardly keep himself from spasming with it. So, being the paternal figure he was, he moved closer to the younger man and began to thread his fingers through the mess of hair on his head.

Admittedly, the gesture felt… relaxing. Gavin felt his eyes flutter closed as the worry faded a small bit and he clutched at the pillow beneath his head. He was back asleep before he knew it.

In the morning, Geoff was gone and he heard the faint voices from the TV in the living room. It sounded like the news was on. Tiredly, he made his way to the room where he found everyone sitting on the couch with worried expressions.

“What’s… what’s everyone upset about?” He asked, rubbing at his eyes.

It took the Ramsey’s wary glances and the words from the TV for him to realize what was going on… and to resurface the memory of last night.

“- a raid on a British encampment in Afghanistan where a group of American soldiers were resting and preparing to go home has left 3 dead and 12 wounded, 5 of whom are in critical condition. No word yet on the names of these victims but we will keep you updated as we receive more word.”

For a moment, Gavin couldn’t speak; only small squeaking noises escaping him. Just as Geoff was slowly moving to catch him if he fell, his legs buckled and the tattooed arms were around him.

His vision was swimming and it felt like his mind was screaming; everything in him was on a systemic overload of panic and, as a result, was preparing to shut down. He could vaguely hear, Geoff and Griffon’s concerned voices in the background noise of his mind, calling out to him, but at this point, responding was not an option. The plush cushions of the couch suddenly sank beneath his weight as he was set into them. He was vaguely aware of the hands holding him down by his chest and trying to stop his violent shaking. Nails were running through his hair trying to calm him.

“Gavin, calm down. Calm down, shhh.”

Was he making noise? He couldn’t tell; couldn’t hear past the rushing in his ears or the frantic and sporadic pounding of his heart in his chest. The walls were closing in on his vision, the edges blacking out and condensing into one far away point as if he were looking down a tunnel. The voices were leaving, filtering quietly into nothing; a heavy silence that made him uneasy as the blackness enveloped him and left him suspended in perpetual despair.

* * *

 

Dan woke from blackness gasping for breath as if he had resurfaced from a deep dive in the ocean. The darkness still ebbed around his vision but he was fighting it back steadily. Feeling started as pinpricks in his fingers and gradually spread throughout his body as he woke.

He gave a soft blink before he looked around and took in where he was. The med bay it looked like. Full military doctors and nurses bustling about and tending to others in the large room. A quick look down at his body revealed his torso wrapped heavily in thick gauze and plaster. Breathing was also a chore which lead him to deduce that he had broken ribs.

Suddenly the man next to him began screaming and the nurses quickly rushed over to sedate him. He sounded American…

And that’s when the flashback began. He was talking to an American bloke who was resting up before coming home. He was from Texas so the natural chatter started up about his boyfriend in Austin and how proud he was and how happy he was that his love found something to do that made him happy and was fulfilling because everyone knew if it hadn’t happened he’d probably be stuck in some low-level job, unhappy and bored. He was so engrossed in the conversation that he didn’t hear the intense suction sound of the high-impact missile until it had already hit and thrown him back a good twenty paces.

In that moment he was deafened and everything was moving in slow motion. The irony wasn’t lost on him, nor was the sudden blinding pain in his side. A quick look down showed a rather large piece of shrapnel lodged into his ribs, protruding grotesquely and delivering some of the most intense pain he’d ever known.

He wasn’t sure if he screamed but the darkness had swallowed him fairly quickly and the last thing he remembered was thinking about Gavin and how he might not get to see him again.

But as it turned out, everything looked fine. Goddamn was he sore and bloody hell it hurt to move but he was alive for the most part; conscious at least.

A male nurse happened to walk to his bedside and notice that he was awake. He smiled wide, “Hey there, Gruchy? Feeling better I see.”

Dan managed a weak, raspy laugh, “Cheers, yeah.”

“Still feelin’ any pain?”

“A bit…”

“Ah…” The nurse walked over to the IV stand next to the bed and began to switch the med bags, “Time for some more painkillers then.”

“Thanks.” The wounded man managed, feeling the effects of the medicine spread through his limbs, “What happened?”

“There was a bloody raid, man. Don’t you remember?”

“No I remember all that. I mean with me. What happened?”

“Oh… Bloody R.P.G. hit the mess and you got one of the tent supports in your side there. ‘s why you’re all patched up.” He scratched the back of his head a bit in nervousness, “You did blip out on us for a solid 7 minutes but we brought you back, you lucky bastard.”

That caught Daniel’s attention and he was suddenly rigid, “Wait, I what?”

“You were dead for 7 minutes.”

He felt ready to die all over again, “My partner… He wouldn’t have… Would he have felt…?”

The nurse’s eyes widened as if he knew exactly what was meant, “Oh. Um. Yes. Yes he probably would have. Wow, I’m terribly sorry there, mate. The pain of losing your partner is… Its pretty terrible. Drives the survivor of the pair insane most of the time. But it would have only lasted 7 minutes for him. That’s good, eh?”

“Do you have a phone? I need to make sure he’s alright.”

“Sorry, mate. We’re still on lockdown. Ministry’s orders. No calls in or out until they get everything situated. There were Americans involved so now there’s a full blown investigation.” The other man looked annoyed and rolled his eyes a bit, “Get some rest, yeah? I’m sure he’s fine. You’re bein’ sent home anyway.”

Oh. Well that was a pleasant surprise. He supposed dying for a few minutes had its perks. Still, as the nurse had reminded him, Americans had been involved in this raid which meant their media had gotten ahold of it to report it, which also meant Gavin may or may not have known about it. The problem was that he didn’t know if Dan was dead or just hurt or perfectly fine and now there was no way for him to find out until the encampment was off lockdown.

It was a shitty situation all around.

So Dan waited. He drifted in and out of consciousness mostly from boredom and drugs and made sure to ask when he was awake if they were off lockdown. It was a long time before he heard otherwise; roughly almost an entire 24 hours. He was buzzing in his bed by the time he was allowed to use his phone.

He pressed speed dial one and listened to the phone ring…

and ring… and ring… and ring…

His teeth worried his bottom lip and his brows creased together in worry. He should have been answering by now.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Finally the phone was picked up and Dan didn’t give any time for a greeting.

“B? B, Are you alright? Gav, its me, are you okay?”

There was silence for half a beat, then, “Thank fucking christ.”

“Geoff?”

“Hey, Dan. Sorry, Gav’s a little… incapacitated…”

Dan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, “What happened?”

“The news happened…”

Well that explained everything, “How long has he been out?”

“Coming up on 14 hours.”

“Christ…” Dan ran a hand over his face in exasperation, “They’ve had us on lockdown for the past 22 hours. I would’ve called sooner but…” He sighed, “If he wakes up, tell him I’m fine and that I’ll be home real soon.”

Silence again, “You’re not really fine if they’re sending you home, Dan.”

“Oh. I mean… Well I was legitimately dead for 7 minutes. I guess its just precautionary…”

“Jesus, that explains so much.”

“What d’you mean?”

There was a gentle sound, like the other man was scratching at his face, “His clock lit up the other night like the fourth of July. He was screaming for you so I figured something must have happened. And then the whole news thing confirmed it and here we are.” A muffled murmur on the other end and Geoff spoke away from the phone, “Make sure he’s sitting up. I’ll get him some water…”

“Is he waking up?”

“Kind of… He’s just all moans and mumbles, but he’s moving so that’s a plus. Listen, Gruchy, I’m gonna let you go so I can help take care of him. Call us again when you figure out your return date. We’ll hook you up a flight out here so you can see each other. I don’t think he’s going to fully recover until he sees you’re alright.”

“You don’t have to-...”

“Not gonna take no for an answer. You rest up and we’ll see you soon.” and then the line went dead.

Dan blinked a few times, the phone still held against his head, then released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Gavin was okay at least. That was a plus. He put the phone on the table by his bed. He’d be home soon enough.

* * *

 

Geoff was damn near ready to punt the Brit in front of him. He had his hands on the younger man’s shoulders as he vibrated with excitement, waiting at the front of the terminal where they were allowed to wait for incoming passengers. Yes, they were at the airport which meant they were waiting for another Brit to arrive. Geoff was nearly shaking out of his skin as he tried to hold Gavin still. He couldn’t blame the kid, though. This was going to be one intense and potentially intimate reunion and the Ramseys had to be prepared to push both men out of the airport and into the car before TSA decided to stop them for suspicious and indecent behavior.

He really wouldn’t put it past them.

A sudden rush of people poured from the terminal, dragging roller bags behind them and glancing at tickets for connection flights. Gavin stood on his toes, trying to see through the crowd and failing miserably.

“Geoff, is this his flight? Is this him? Is he here?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know, dude. They don’t say what flight is coming out. There are multiple planes down that terminal.” Geoff retorted gently.

The Brit continued looking for a moment before turning back to the older man, eyes wide and excited, “Do we know where his bags are at? What if they’re lost?”

“Gavin, shut up.”

“I’m serious though, Geoff. I want his trip here to be perfect. He was hurt and I don’t want him stressed out. What if his heart gives out? What if-”

Geoff slapped his hand over the Brit’s mouth and turned him around to face the terminal.

And his view was obstructed by a dark blue, skin tight shirt covering skin he had traced many, many times before. He’d recognize it even covered. Slowly he looked up and met those Khalua-colored orbs, his breath stealing away in surprise and relief.

And then he threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around the taller Brit’s neck with a choked, relieved cry.

Dan laughed and caught the other man with one arm, the other occupied by a duffel bag and his ID and passport, “Hey, B!”

Whether it was the relief or the excitement from the reunion, Gavin found himself releasing a choked sob into Dan’s neck, holding onto him tightly around the neck.

At the sharp and pained sound, Dan dropped his duffel and papers and wrapped both arms around his boyfriend, holding him tightly and squeezing his eyes shut against the emotion welling up that had built from the time and distance and situation.

“I’m here, B. I’m alright. I swear it, love.” he said, his voice shaky.

The older Brit nuzzled his nose into the taller man’s neck, and tried to stifle his wavering breath, mumbling the words into his skin, “Don’t you do that to me again, you bloody bastard. Never again.”

“Its over now, Gav.” The soldier pressed his lips to the other man’s temple with a slight turn of his face.

And then Gavin met him halfway, kissing him openly and deeply, nearly desperately. After a moment of intense macking, he pulled away and gently set his forehead against Dan’s, “You damn idiot, you scared me half to death.”

Dan set him down lightly with a soft, joking smirk, “You don’t mean that literally, do you?”

The shorter Brit pouted, “Maybe…”

A snort met Gavin’s ears then and he felt gentle fingers grasp his wrist and run gently over his clock, before bringing them to soft lips for a small kiss, and ending with placing the palm over a steadily beating heart, “I’m home now, B.”

The older man rolled his eyes, “You’re not home, B, you’re with me.”

Dan shook his head as if the other man just couldn’t understand, “You are my home, B.”

Geoff cleared his throat suddenly, spurred by the annoyed looks one TSA officer was giving them, “Not to interrupt this sap-fest… but let’s get your bags, Dan. Then you can go home and have all the welcome home sex you want.”

Gavin flushed and jerked around, “Geoff!”

“What? Oh, don’t act like that wasn’t what you had planned for tonight. I bet you won’t even make it into your room.”

“Sod off, Geoffrey.” The Brit straightened his back and grabbed Dan’s hand, pulling him towards the baggage claim while Geoff and Griffon followed behind, teasing lightly all the while.


End file.
